


Periquillo: One shots yaoi

by AlopeMedici



Category: El Periquillo Sarniento
Genre: 19th Century, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlopeMedici/pseuds/AlopeMedici
Summary: Una serie de historias inconexas, basadas en los capítulos el Periquillo Sarniento, y con slash (sobre todo implícito). Multi parejas.





	

Iba por la calle maldiciendo a mis parientes, cuando al doblar una esquina vi venir a lo lejos a Januario. Me alegré porque hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para reconocerme, me sonrojé. Por un momento, quise retroceder y huir de ahí, pero su mirada y mi nerviosismo me impidieron moverme. Januario se acercó y sin mediar palabra me soltó un abrazo. Su expresión de cariño me sorprendió: generalmente me reconocía con una broma o una pulla. Esta vez sin embargo, su abrazó tuvo algo de confianza, que me hizo sentir…extraño.  
-¡El Periquillo Sarniento!, -me dijo con una exagerada alegría que era casi un sarcasmo. Y supe que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Me golpeó la nuca con fuerza considerable haciendo que me que me tambaleara, pero èl siguió hablando sin prestarme atención. Tomó mi mano sin preocuparle que nos vieran y comenzó a arrastrarme por las calles de la ciudad. Los leperos sentados en la calle y las damas que cruzaban a toda prisa nos miraban fijamente y más de una se escandalizó de vernos con las manos tomadas  
-¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es de tu vida?, me preguntaba, soltando las preguntas una tras otra, sin darme tiempo a contestarlas. Parecía realmente interesado en mis respuestas, pero una voz interior me advirtió de sus ropas sucias y me di cuenta que preguntaba por mis penas para no sentirme tan mal de las suyas. Pero ¿Qué más podía perder? A trompicones le conté de la muerte de mi madre, de nuestra pobreza y de mis inservibles parientes. Cuando hablé me mi madre, se detuvo y se volvió por primera vez  
-Lo siento –dijo y por u momento creí que era en serio.  
Pero de inmediato se recuperó y comenzó a contarme sus hazañas como cócora (sin saber yo que era eso) mientras seguía arrastrándome por toda lo ciudad mientras los leperos nos silbaban al pasar.  
No prestaba mucha atención a sus explicaciones y por eso no me di cuenta cuando acabó sino porque se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia mí. Me quede paralizado y el aprovechó para empujarme contra una casa y aprisionarme entre sus brazos.  
¿Y tú que harás ahora? –preguntó con la vista clavada en mis ojos  
Apenas y pude responder que no tenía idea, cuando él me tomó de los hombros  
-Puedes ser cócora como yo, conmigo.  
-Si –murmuré, sin reconocer mi voz, -si, por favor.  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo y su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío. Dejé de escuchar los ruidos de la calle y solo me concentré en mi amigo, sin conocer su próximo movimiento y aun así esperando.  
-Vamos a desayunar antes de que te desmayes, -me dijo y solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo  
El desayuno fue rápido porque a ambos nos urgía irnos a ganar algo de dinero y mi amigo no habló en todo el tiempo conformándose con verme comer como un desesperado. Para evitarlo, le pedí que me explicara de nuevo las reglas para ser cócora y el comenzó diciendo que la primera era ser cauto y así siguió un buen rato hasta que nos retiramos.  
En las salas de juego, Januario rompía todas las reglas que me había explicado. Desde el principio sus apuestas eran demasiado altas y se comportaba con una furia inusitada, como si fuera el rey del lugar. Con tanta falta de prudencia perdió una o dos de las más altas y como no tenía con que pagar comenzó una pelea por que le dejaran pagar con la siguiente ronda. Entre esas chanzas y peleas pasamos el día; yo lo veía todo desde la distancia y me asustaba la cantidad de riesgos que corría. Finalmente no pude soportarlo y, cuando estaban repartiendo las cartas de nuevo, me acerqué y le detuve la mano  
-Ten cuidado, -murmuré estúpidamente, porque era algo que el ya sabía y que estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Sonrió y rodó los ojos antes de volver al juego pero yo noté su sonrisa cuando vio sus cartas. Esa mano y la siguiente las jugó tan bien que ganó unos diez pesos. Yo, mucho más relajado quise retirarme, pero él me detuvo y me murmuro al odio  
-¿Estás loco? Es obvio que tú eres un amuleto de la suerte. Quédate a mi lado y ya verás que bien nos va.  
No creí en sus supersticiones, pero me quedé a su lado solo para ver como su suerte aumentaba exponencialmente. Aunque seguía haciendo apuestas arriesgadas peleando pesos y no reales, ganaba todas las peleas y cuando apostaba sus fondos, se le duplicaban casi de inmediato. Conforme pasaba el día, fui aprendiendo los trucos para esta clase de vida y para media tarde ya jugaba como un veterano. En un punto del día, Januario me sacó dos juegos que eran míos y si bien tuve que pagar con lo poco que había ganado, al menos no lo perdí todo. Aunque estaba enojado, a èl le había parecido una jugada divertidísima y horas después seguía haciendo bromas sobre mi aspecto abrumado cuando casi me agarraron haciendo trampa en el ruedo. Todo volvía a ser como de costumbre. Cuando llegó la noche, mis entrañas rugían de hambre y aunque las de mi mentor también eso no nos impidió que siguiéramos jugando hasta pasadas las once.  
Yo temblaba bajo mis pobres ropas y me encogí para protegerme del frío, Januario debió notarlo porque me abrazó para cubrirme del frio y sorpresivamente su suerte mejoró. Le salían cartas buenas en cada mano y por más que los otros barajeaban y re barajeaban, la suerte parecía estar de nuestro lado. Finalmente uno de los jugadores sospechó que estábamos coludidos o que yo hacía trampa por él y nos gritó que nos separáramos.  
Mi amigo quiso protestar, pero yo me aparté, temeroso de que esto desencadenara nuevos altercados y Januario me dio su capa para que me cubriera. Me alejé de los jugadores, mucho más caliente que antes y esperé un rato hasta que todos se cansaron y se fueron cada quien para su lado. Resultó que Januario había perdido varios pesos y nuestra bolsa estaba menos llena que horas antes. Me di cuenta que si me había aceptado a su lado porque creía que traía buena suerte, me echaría antes de que acabara la noche. Comencé a disculparme por mi falta de suerte pero el sólo se rio  
-Tu, Perico, eres como todos los amuletos: solo das buena suerte si te tratan bien y esta vez fue mi culpa por tenerte horas enteras sentado y sin más que hacer que viéndome jugar. Pero no te preocupes que nos ha quedado suficiente para darte una buena cena  
El nunca era tan amable conmigo y, sin poder contenerme más le pregunté la causa de su extraño comportamiento. Èl solo evitó mi mirada y murmuró algo de que los buenos amigos siempre eran necesarios  
-Y además Perico, sábete que nunca te valoré en serio hasta que vi cuanta falta me hacías como amigo para pasar las penas  
No supe que responder en ese momento, pero mi cabeza me dijo que Januario se refería a que podía ayudarlo en su vida de cócora. Apenas lo hube dicho me arrepentí porque se enfurruñó y no habló más en todo el camino al mesón. Yo quise tomarle la mano como el había hecho conmigo en la mañana pero no me lo permitió y así, en un silencio insultante llegamos a nuestro hostal.  
Su mal humor desapareció en cuanto nos sentamos y me invitó la cena mientras me contaba de otras aventuras que había tenido por esos rumbos. Yo lo escuchaba mientras cenaba como no había cenado en mucho tiempo y cuando acabé, él se levantó y me llevó a dormir. Caminamos por otras calles mucho más pobres y abandonadas hasta que llegamos a la casa señalada. Nos abrieron la puerta y por primera vez supe dónde nos encontrábamos Un billar de mala muerte. Un hombre nos guió desde el patio principal, mientras yo hacía recuento de todo lo que había visto en el día. Estábamos en un billar sucio, solos y sin más ropa que la que traíamos puesta. Ese lugar era un asco y era mejor que lo que yo tenía. Al menos estaríamos bajo techo y dormir sobre una mesa era mejor que dormir en el empedrado.  
-¿Qué te parece?, -preguntó  
-Este lugar es un asco, -admití  
Se rió con ganas, porque era una descripción certera. Y aun así me guió por la habitación, evitándome los lugares más sucios o más inestables hasta una salita sin iluminación y que olía a rayos.  
-Es eso o dormir en la calle, con el agravante de que nos multan con dos reales si nos encuentran vagabundeando o limosneando, Es lo mejor o al menos, no menos peor que puedo ofrecerte.  
Por primera vez su voz sonaba avergonzada. Avergonzada de… ¿de qué? ¿De no darme algo mejor?, ¿de que lo viera en tal situación, cuando el me había hospedado una hacienda? Acaso…acaso ¿le importaba mi opinión?. Su mirada expresaba una mezcla de pena y esperanza pero cuando di un paso hacia el, fue sustituida por la mirada astuta y burlona de siempre. Cruzamos la salita donde leperos y borrachos dormían.  
-Puedes irte mañana en la mañana, -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- de seguro tienes un mejor lugar para tus periquilladas.  
Mi estómago se encogió de pena, porque no tenía ni idea que hacer conmigo mismo en esos momentos. Por un momento, temí que Januario no me quisiera junto a èl demasiado tiempo o incluso, que no me aguantara hasta el día siguiente. Podía acabar limosneando cono decía Juan Largo o …  
-Además de ser cócora en los juegos, no tengo otro plan, -dije para ser honesto, -y no tengo otro lugar a donde ir que a la calle.  
Extendió su mano hasta encontrar la mía y le dio un apretón antes de llevarla a sus labios y besarla como si sellara una promesa  
-Quédate conmigo, me dijo.  
Era lo que yo quería  
Y aun si no lo quisiera, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.  
-Sí, -murmuré.  
Porque era lo más conveniente.


End file.
